Where is my Sister?
by WarmerNights
Summary: When Reese disappears from her home, the D-Team interrogates Ursula into revealing Reese's whereabouts. To Zoe, this is personal.
1. Chapter 1

The aircraft barring the Alpha Gang symbol sailed through the blue sky over Sanjo City. It was Saturday, and Dr. Z had given his cronies the day off. It required some persuasion, but the doctor finally agreed to give them Saturday off, and he sent them away with a "get out before I change my mind."

Ursula reclined in her chair with her feet propped up, using Ed as her footstool. She was admiring her reflection in a small mirror, daydreaming about the marvelous things she could do today.

Zander held a picture of Reese Drake in his hands. He sighed dreamily, gazing at the golden-haired angel with the Mona Lisa smile. He thought about her all the time, and today was a special day for him. It was the day he would finally have a date with her.

"She's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen," Zander breathed, smiling to himself.

"Why, thank you, Zander!" Ursula said, still gazing proudly at her own reflection. "But, how odd that you only take notice of my beauty now. We have worked together for years."

Zander glanced at her and frowned. "No, not you, Ursula. I was talking about Reese."

_"What-?!"_ That reply left Ursula reeling.

Ed looked out the window. "Hey, we're almost there."

Meanwhile, on the ground, the D-Team had just arrived at Zoe's house with bags of groceries. They got to the doorstep and released the heavy bags with a groan. After setting her bag down, Zoe punched the doorbell.

"Reese, we're home!"

"Why did she make us get groceries anyway?" Max grumbled.

"I know…it's so weird," Zoe replied, ringing the bell again. "Usually Reese does the groceries when mom is away."

Zoe and Reese's parents were on a romantic getaway for the weekend.

"Reese said you guys can stay for dinner if you like."

"Thanks, Zoe." Max looked over his shoulder to make sure the three little dinosaurs were still following them.

Chomp, Ace, and Paris had been wild in the supermarket, playing and behaving as if they had drunk too much coffee! The cuddly trio was now completely tired out. They collapsed in Zoe's yard, rolling over on their backs.

"Looks like somebody needs a nap," Rex said, smirking.

Zoe pounded the door with her fist. "REESE! We're home!"

Finally, Reese opened the door. "Oh, hello. I'm glad you're back."

"It's about time," Zoe complained. "I only rang and knocked about a hundred times!"

Reese's shining blond tresses hung over her shoulders. Her attire consisted of a pink gingham shirt, blue denim capris, and black flats.

"I'm sorry. I was in my room getting ready…so I didn't hear you."

"Where do you want these bags?" Rex asked as he and Max carried them into the house.

"Kitchen counter, please."

"Chomp and Ace are exhausted," Max explained to Reese. "Can they crash here for a while?"

"Sure. They can nap in Zoe's room. By the way, I won't start dinner until five o'clock, but you boys are welcome to stay. We're having baked potatoes, parmesan chicken, and Caesar salad."

"Sounds great," Max replied.

"Come on, Paris," Zoe said, scooping up her dino. "You can sleep on my bed."

The kids carried their dinos to Zoe's bedroom. Her bed was nice and large – the three little dinosaurs could fit their heads on a single, soft pillow.

"Aww, they look so cozy!" Zoe cooed, clasping her hands together in delight.

The sight of the sleeping dinosaurs made Max, Rex, and Zoe feel sleepy too.

"You know, I could use a little nap myself," Max said with a yawn.

"Me too," Zoe yawned in return.

Rex agreed.

The D-Team slid into the bed and buried themselves beneath the warm covers, wrapping the tiny dinosaurs in their arms. Very soon, everyone was sound asleep.

But then, the kids were jarred awake by a ground-shaking _BOOM!_

"What was that?" Max asked, bolting upright.

Rex got up and ran to the window. "Oh, great…"

"What is it?" Zoe asked, joining the blond boy at the window.

"The Alpha Gang is here."

"What!?" Max shouted in disbelief. "What do they want here?"

"I don't know, but they got some nerve…landing in my yard like that!" Zoe fumed, marching to the door. "Reese isn't going to be very happy."

Max and Rex followed Zoe into the hall and towards the stairs. Suddenly, Max noticed that the door to Reese's bedroom was partially open. He heard some commotion inside and went to investigate. He peeked inside and gasped at what he saw.

It was Ursula. She was playing with Reese's clothes, make-up, and jewelry.

"HEY! What are you doing in here?!" Max demanded, surprising Ursula and making her jump.

"N-nothing!" Ursula stammered, hiding a cute pair of shoes behind her back.

Naturally, Rex and Zoe heard Max's shouting, and they rushed back upstairs to see what was happening.

"It's the old lady!" Zoe exclaimed.

"I AM **_NOT_** AN OLD LADY!"

"You better get off my property," Zoe warned, glaring at the intruder. "Reese! Reese! I'm getting my sister right now!" With that, the girl ran off, leaving her male friends to keep an eye on Ursula.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Rex asked curiously. "There aren't any more dinosaurs around here."

"Um, well, you see…that's not exactly why we're here today."

"Then why are you here?"

"Look, I don't have to tell you anything!"

Rex crossed his arms. "Well, seeing as you're trespassing on Zoe's property, and you're in her house…I think you do owe her an explanation."

A few minutes later, Zoe came back upstairs. "I can't find Reese anywhere!"

The D-Team stared at Ursula.

"What?" she asked.

"Where is my sister? What have you done with her?" Zoe inquired.

"I didn't do anything with her, now get out of my way!" Ursula shoved the kids aside, put her nose in the air, and walked downstairs.

"Hey, the Alpha Gang's jet is still outside," Rex realized. "I'll bet you that's where they have Reese!"

"They're trying to kidnap her!" Max cried, grabbing Zoe's hand as they flew downstairs. "We have to hurry!"

"I don't understand! Why would they want to kidnap Reese?"

The D-Team barged into the Alpha jet and searched every corner for Zoe's big sister. There was no sign of her.

They went back inside and found the green-haired woman in the living room, resting on a lounge chair.

"You see?" Ursula said, folding her arms. "We don't have her."

"Where is my sister?" Zoe demanded.

"I don't know! And even if I did, I wouldn't tell a bunch of snot-nosed brats like you!"

Zoe growled, clenching her fists and approaching Ursula. "You better tell us, or else…or else I'll call you an old lady!"

"HA! You would do that anyhow!" Ursula retorted.

The two agitated females were plastered nose-to-nose.

Max and Rex grabbed Zoe and pulled her away from Ursula.

"Zoe, hold on," Rex said, gently. "We need a plan."

Max nodded. "Yeah, we need to make Ursula tell us where Reese is, but how?"

"I'm not telling," Ursula said, stubbornly. "Now if you will excuse me…I'm leaving! Your company is boring me."

"You're not going anywhere until we get Reese back!" Zoe barked.

With that, Zoe ran to the nearest closet and pulled out some ropes. "Rex, Max, quick! Let's tie her up!"

"NO! Get away from me! Stop it!"

Ursula fought relentlessly, but the D-Team managed to tie her securely to the lounge chair. They tied her hands together over her head, and they tied her legs down. Zoe did an excellent job tying the knots.

"You rotten brats! You can't do this to me! Let me go!" Ursula ranted, struggling in her bonds. Her arms were tied over her head, leaving her smooth underarms exposed.

The D-Team watched their captive struggle.

"Okay, now what?" Max asked.

Zoe walked up to Ursula, giving her a hard, definite stare. "Okay, old lady, this is your last chance…"

"**_OLD LADY?!_** I ASKED YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!"

Zoe ignored this outburst and continued. "Where is my sister? Where is Reese?"

Ursula bared her teeth, growling under her breath. "I don't have to tell you _anything!_"

"So, that's your final answer, huh?" Zoe said with a sudden, unusual calmness in her voice. "Okay…"

Zoe went and stood behind Ursula's chair, positioning her fingers over Ursula's exposed armpits.

Max and Rex were confused. "Zoe, what are you doing?"

Ursula was equally confused and quite nervous. She couldn't see Zoe and had no idea what the little girl was planning to do.

Zoe poked her index fingers gently into the hollows of Ursula's underarms.

"H-hey, watch it! That tickles!" Ursula chuckled, squirming around a bit.

"Exactly," Zoe hissed into Ursula's ear.

At that moment, Ursula understood what was happening, and her blood ran cold. "No! Not that! Anything but that!"

Zoe let her fingers stroke Ursula's armpits. "Tickle tickle tickle…"

Ursula whimpered, biting hard on her lip. She didn't want to laugh, but she couldn't help it. Her armpits were a major weak spot.

"Come on," Zoe coaxed, smiling. "I know you wanna laugh! Tickle tickle tickle! Coochie coochie coo!"

Ursula squealed and burst into giggles. "AAAHahahahahahaha! PLEASE! Don't tickle meeee! HEEHEEheheheheheehehe! I can't stand it!"

Max and Rex watched in amazement as Zoe tickle tortured Ursula's sensitive underarms. They had no idea Ursula was ticklish. They were proud of Zoe for coming up with this idea.

"CUT IT OUT! Hahahahahahaha! I hate being tihihihihickled!"

It was Ursula's worst nightmare come true – having these rotten brats discover her ticklish secret. Dr. Z sometimes took advantage of her weakness. He had been the only person cruel enough to take advantage of it (and the only person who could get away with it). In fact, Dr. Z invented tickle machines, and he would sometimes use them on his assistants until they peed themselves. Out of the whole Alpha Gang, only Zander was more ticklish than her. And this was saying quite a lot…because Ursula was insanely ticklish.

Zoe decided to take things up a notch. She began tickling Ursula with all ten fingers, causing her to explode with hysterical laughter.

"NOOOOO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PLEEEEEASE STOOOOOP!" Ursula howled as tears spurted from her eyes like geysers.

Zoe relished her power. She smiled evilly, spidering her nimble fingers up and down Ursula's smooth armpits.

"That's it, Zoe! Get her!" Max cheered her on.

"Tickle tickle tickle tickle!" Zoe teased, scribbling her fingers even faster.

Ursula's face turned dark red as she thrashed and bucked in her seat. Her head flew back as she laughed, and tears gushed endlessly from her eyes.

"OKAY! OKAY! HEHEEHEHEHEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'LL TELL! I'LL TELL!"

"Zoe, stop," Rex said, loudly. "She says she'll talk."

Zoe stopped and walked around to the other side of the chair so she could see Ursula face-to-face.

"Well?" the pigtailed girl demanded.

Ursula was concentrating on catching her breath. It took a few minutes, but she finally regained her composure.

"Your sister is with Zander."

"I knew it! That creep kidnapped her."

"No! She chose to go with him!"

"That's just ridiculous," Zoe scoffed. "I know Reese, and she doesn't want anything to do with you Alpha creeps!"

"Like it or not, missy, it's the truth!" Ursula barked, still reeling from the tickle torture.

"Where did he take her?" Max asked.

Ursula became nervous once again. "Ummmm, that…I do not know."

Zoe positioned her hands over Ursula's armpits, wiggling her fingers threateningly.

"No, no, I really don't!" Ursula insisted, cringing.

"Isn't Zander a member of _your_ group?" Max inquired. "You really have no clue where he is?"

"He didn't tell me!" Ursula cried, desperately. "He…He and Reese are on a date. It was none of my business, apparently."

Zoe gagged. "My _sister_ went on a _date_ with an Alpha creep? Now that I know is a lie!"

"I'm _not_ lying, you miserable little wench!"

Zoe straddled Ursula on the chair and immediately began tickling her armpits again. Poor Ursula shrieked and burst into laughter, squirming and bucking wildly.

"Hey, Zoe, do you want some help?" Max asked, eagerly.

"Yeah, we would love to help you tickle her," Rex said with a mischievous smile.

"No, it's alright. I got this."


	2. Chapter 2

Ed, who had been chilling inside the jet, ventured outside to see what Ursula was doing. She had been inside the Drake's house for a long time. He came close to the house and heard Ursula's hysterical shrieks of laughter.

_What's so funny? _Ed thought as he approached the house. He crept to a living room window and peeked inside. He was shocked at what he saw.

Ursula was tied down on a lounge chair while Zoe dug into her armpits, tickling her mercilessly as the two boys watched in fascination. She was ballistic with laughter, tears streaming down her crimson face.

Ed felt bad for her, but he chose not to interfere. He knew Ursula would kick his butt for not helping her, but he didn't want to end up like her! He was afraid that barging into the house would only win him the same treatment. So, Ed went back inside the jet to wait.

Meanwhile, in the living room, the tickle torture continued. Zoe went for Ursula's ribs, scribbling her ten fingers on them. She attacked Ursula's sides, squeezing and kneading them in her hands. She even tickled Ursula's tummy and belly button.

"OOOOOOHH HEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE! AAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **STOP TICKLING ME!**" Ursula begged, almost at her limit.

"Give her a rest, Zoe. She can't tell us anything if she passes out."

Zoe stopped, but remained hoisted over her exhausted victim, ready and eager to inflict more tickles.

Ursula caught her breath, still giggling as she calmed herself down.

"Hey, I just thought of something," Rex told his friends. "If the Alpha Gang's jet is still here, then how did Zander get away with Reese so fast?"

"You're right," Max replied. "He would have needed transportation."

"Yeah, that would make sense," Zoe agreed.

"Max, check to see if Reese's car is still here. That might give us a clue."

Max checked, and he returned seconds later. "Her car is gone!"

Now Zoe was even more puzzled. If Reese's car was gone, that almost implied she left willingly.

"She went on a date with Zander. They took her car. I don't know where they went, but they should be back any minute."

The D-Team exchanged glances. They looked at the clock and realized they had been torturing Ursula for more than an hour.

Rex put a comforting hand on Zoe's shoulder. "Maybe she is telling the truth, Zoe."

Zoe sighed and went to sit on the couch. "I just can't believe Reese would actually go out with that guy."

"Hey, it's not the end of the world," Max said, trying to make her feel better. "She's probably not even serious about him."

Zoe shuddered at the thought.

"This place is a mess. Did something happen I should know about?" spoke a feminine, monotone voice.

Everybody whirled around, and then gasped in joy.

"Reese!" Zoe cried happily, running to hug her sister.

Reese stood framed in the doorway, her violet eyes and blond hair glowing in the sunlight. Zander was right by her side, looking slightly uncomfortable upon seeing the children.

"Eww, Reese, why are you holding hands with that creep?" Zoe asked in disgust.

The D-Team was shocked to see Reese and Zander grasping hands.

"Zoe, what have you been doing in here?" Reese asked.

"We were worried sick about you!" Zoe explained, frustrated. "We thought the Alpha Gang did something terrible to you. We were afraid that Zander kidnapped you, and then –"

"Wait a minute," Reese held up a hand to hush her sister. "Why did you think I had been kidnapped?"

"Because the Alpha Gang came, and then you disappeared, and we found the old lady messing around in your room…"

"I am NOT old!" Ursula screeched.

Reese glanced at Zander and smiled. "Zoe, I told you that I had a date this afternoon."

"Uh, no, you didn't."

"Yes, I did," Reese insisted. "Sometimes, Zoe, I think you only hear what you want to hear."

Zander gently kissed Reese's slim hand.

Zoe fell speechless.

"Ummm, hello?! I'm still a little tied up over here!" Ursula shouted from the lounge chair.

"Zoe tickled Ursula to make her tell us where you were," Max explained sheepishly.

"She's super ticklish under the arms, and pretty much everywhere else," Rex said, smirking.

Reese's eyes widened. "Oh my."

"Ursula, are you alright?" Zander rushed over and untied his colleague as fast as he could.

"_Do I look alright?"_ she growled, flushing red from anger and humiliation.

Zander gulped, fearing what she would do to him. "Let's just get you home. Come on, Ursula."

"Let me at her! LET ME AT HER! That brat is gonna pay for what she did to me!" Ursula ranted as she advanced towards Zoe, trying to attack her.

"Ursula, no, it's time to go!" Zander grabbed her around the waist, preventing her from beating up Zoe.

"Let me go, Zander! I have to kill that brat! LET GO!"

Zander carried Ursula out the door, kicking and screaming. He threw her into the jet, and then got in himself – but not before blowing a kiss in Reese's direction.

"Farewell, my angel…until we meet again."

The three kids ran to the window, watching as the aircraft lifted into the sky.

"Well, there they go," Max said, knowing the Alpha Gang would return to wreak havoc another day.

"The important thing is that Reese is back, and we're all safe," Rex pointed out.

"Till next time!" Zoe called, mockingly. "Goodbye, old lady!"

"OLD LADY!?" Ursula screeched, collapsing to her knees in defeat. "Won't that girl ever give me a break?!"

"We doubt it," Ed and Zander said in unison.

Meanwhile, back at the Drake residence, Reese acted completely cool about what had just happened. She went to her office and started typing on her computer. Zoe walked in, sitting on a chair next to her sister.

"Reese, you're not really serious about that guy, are you?"

"What if I am?"

"Well, I mean…he's not exactly your type. I have no idea what you see in him. He's one of the bad guys, after all."

Reese looked away from her computer to smile tenderly at Zoe. "I feel something special when I'm near Zander. He's not such a bad person. I feel the passion and love in his heart. You should give him a chance."

Zoe's reaction was a sarcastic eye roll, but she could see there was no changing Reese's mind.

"Okay, fine, you can keep dating him if you want."

"Thank you for your approval, Mother," Reese said with a chuckle.

"By the way, where did you and Zander go?"

"We had coffee, and then we took a nice walk. It's a beautiful day."

Then, a thought popped into Zoe's head.

"Paris! She must be finished napping by now. I wanna go play with her!" And with that, Zoe was gone.

Reese felt warmth in her heart, and her smile remained.

The D-Team found it amazing that Chomp, Ace, and Paris had slept through all the excitement. The little dinosaurs awoke well-rested and ready for fun. It would be many hours before dinner, so there was plenty of time to run and play. The kids and their dinosaurs went outside to play, enjoy the warm afternoon, and seek out another adventure.

The End


End file.
